Trapped in Gravity Falls
by Odietuffy
Summary: Charisma, Glisselle, Didi, Alyssa, Janice, Paulina, Natalie, Valerie, Erykah, Alexandra, Grace, and Layla Mink who are sisters who are white minks use their human forms. After escaping from two FBI agents, they hitch a ride onto a van heading to Gravity Falls. However, at some point after they arrive, they realize that they cannot leave.
1. Chapter 1

[12 Girls running through parking lot from unknown pursuer, close shot of feet in puddle. Disappears around corner]

[The two secret agent-appearing men seen running behind. Some sort of device held in one of their hands.]

Agent 1: Dark energy readings getting higher, I'm certain they're coming from those girls.

[The agents continue in pursuit]

[The girls turns around corner, panting, looks for an escape route, turns right. agents close behind, but not close enough to see them. The girls leap into the back door of a delivery truck. Driver doesn't notice, closes door. Turns on Ignition, drives of. Camera shot of truck pulling away "Gravity Falls Delivery Co." seen on side.]

[The agents stop where the truck just was]

Agent 1: Dark energy readings decreasing.

Agent 2: Dang It, we lost them!

[View of the girls inside truck, still panting. Bounces as truck goes over a bump.]

Girl: *gasp* This cannot be happening. This. *gasp* is not happening.

Girl: Yeah.

Girls: It is true.

[The truck on road, entering town of Gravity Falls. Pulls into Mystery Shack. Driver gets out, opens door, still oblivious to the girls. Goes out and runs into Soos, who starts to have a lengthy conversation with him. The girls, seeing this as an opportunity, gets out of truck and runs into woods. Suddenly, starts to slide down a muddy slope. Reaches for a tree, grabs and stops sliding, a few feet from a pond.]

[Gasping, looks at reflection, mud covered shoes]

Girl: Well, there's one thing that's still normal. I still don't recognize our reflections.

[They collapses on rocks. They notices the backpack wearing. pulls it off, examines contents: a few other sets of clothes, one book, a wad of cash, a bag containing necklaces, a 12 cellphones, and 12 granola bars]

[The girls picks up the granola bars and starts to eat them. Looks at the surroundings.]

Girl: It's kinda pretty good right girls.

Girls: Right!

[Meanwhile, in Mystery Shack kitchen]

Mabel: Dipper! Let's make cupcakes.

Dipper: Why?

Mabel: Because cupcakes are [Dramatic pause, Mabel squishes her cheeks] _Amazing._

[Dipper looks outside, gets a glimpse of the girls running into the trees]

Mabel: [Mumbling] Fine. Me and Waddles will make cupcakes without you. Won't we, Waddle?

Dipper: [Abruptly stands, bumping table] The cupcakes can wait. I think we have another mystery to solve.


	2. Chapter 2

[In the woods]

Girl: Charisma can we turn on our human forms

Charisma: We have to.

[The 12 girls grab their neckleaces from the bag. They put them on and push a button and turn into humans]

Charisma: Let's go.

[The girls ran again]

[At the Mystery Shack]

[Dipper and Mabel leave Mystery Shack, walk up to Soos, bus driver thoroughly impatient with Soos]

Bus driver: Look, I have more deliveries to make. I need to get going. [starts ignition, speeds away]

Soos: But i was just getting to the good part!

Dipper: Soos, did you see anything weird out here just a while ago?

Soos: I saw broccoli in that dude's teeth. I mean, who eats broccoli?

Dipper: Something _else_ weird. What exactly was being delivered? [looks curiously at box]

Soos: Oh, that's just some souvenirs to restock the gift shop. Those Shrunken heads are sellin' like crazy! [Picks up box]

Dipper: So, nothing weird or suspicious?

Soos: Nope. [Starts to head inside with package]

Dipper: [Looks at Mabel] I guess we're gonna have to start from scratch.

Mabel: Dipper, is this your way of sending us on a wild goose chase instead of making cupcakes with me?

Dipper: No, Mabel. [Looks insulted] I swear I saw people get out of the truck and run into the bushes. Over there. [Points towards a bush] I think I saw them go that way. Maybe we can find footprints.

Mabel: [Fidgeting] _Then_ can we make cupcakes?

Dipper: Uhh... sure.

[The twins walk into the forest. Mabel a bit more eagerly]

[In the darker part of forest]

Mabel: It's so dark in here. Dark, dark, dark. [starts humming]

Dipper: [Takes out flashlight from vest, turns it on] It's like night time in here... [Shines light onto something metallic]

Dipper: Whoa, what is that? [Walks closer to metal object, kneels next to it, brushes away some moss and leave]

[Object creaks Metallicly, branches and moss fall off, uncovering a large metallic wall. ]

Mabel: What is it?

Dipper: [Knocks on wall, metallic sound. shines flashlight closer. The shape becomes clearer] I think it's...

[Shot zooms out, full view of object]

Dipper: ...a trailer...

Mabel: Aww, lame. I thought it was gonna be a UFO or something.

Dipper: Why is it here?

[The girls hears them]

Unidentified voice: This looks familiar...

Dipper: [freezes nervously, turns around]

[The girls that he saw run into the bushes standing behind him]

Dipper: You girls!

[The girls freezes in apparent panic]

Girls: ah-uh-what?

Dipper: I saw you guys sneak into the woods earlier. Who are all you?

Girl: .. My name is Charisma, and this are my sisters Glisselle, Didi, Alyssa, Janice, Paulina, Natalie, Valerie, Erykah, Alexandra, Grace, and Layla

Dipper: Ok, then what exactly were you guys doing sneaking around? And do you 12 have anything to do with_ this? _[Accusingly points at the trailer]

Charisma: Oh, we have no idea why that trailer's in the middle of a dark forest. And stop asking us so many questions, we don't even know either of your names yet!

Dipper: Oh. Well, I'm Dipper, and this is my sister, Mabel.

Mabel: I want to make cupcakes...

Charisma: So, you're twins, then?

Dipper: Yeah. wait, how-?

Charisma: This trailer looks cool. You guys want to explore it?

Dipper: [muttering] You interrupted me...

[The group starts to examine trailer, Mabel less into it than the others]

[The 12 girls steps around to front, Mabel and Dipper follow]

Dipper: Ughh, I think something just touched my leg.

Charisma: Ahh, relax. It's probably just a bush. [Steps on something furry]

[A loud moan shakes the ground. A growling noise as some large creature awakes unhappily]

Charisma: [pushes Dipper in front of her] He did it.

[Creature roars, the group screams]


	3. Chapter 3

[The group screams and turns around, starting to run. The creature jerks back, stuck onto something]

[The view of vine wrapped around creature's foot attached to trailer]

[The monster looks tried because of something and went to the trailer]

Dipper: Why is it heading back to the trai-

Mabel: CUPCAKES DIPPER!

Dipper: Mabel!

Mabel: You said that we could bake cupcakes! Waddles has been waiting for us this whole time!

Dipper: I'm sorry, then! But we're not done yet! [Swerves to glare at Charisma]

Charisma: Making cupcakes actually sounds fun right now.

Charisma's sisters: Let's make cupcakes.

Dipper: Ughh...

Charisma: Why don't you ask us whatever while we bake?

[Mabel smiles at Dipper]

Mabel: Yeah, Dipper, why don't we make cupcakes?

[Back inside MS kitchen, Charisma and her sister help. Mabel mix the batter]

Dipper: Okay, then. Why were you girls sneaking into the bushes earlier?

Charisma and her sisters: Sneaking?

Dipper: Running, whatever.

Charisma: We thought someone was following us, so we hid.

Dipper: So you 12 _were_ sneaking?

Charisma: I guess...

Dipper: Why did you think someone was following you guys?

Charisma: You know, that feeling that you're being watched and stuff.

Dipper: And you girls freaked out enough to hide in the forest?

Charisma and her sisters: Yup.

[Dipper glances at the girl's big backpack]

Dipper: What's in there?

Charisma: Oh, just some clothes and stuff. [Starts pouring the batter into cups] Hey, how long for baking?

Mabel: 7 minutes

Charisma: Alright [She puts both pans in the oven]

Charisma: But can I have a talk with sister [looks at Mabel and Dipper] alone.

Dipper: You guys hiding something.

Charisma and her sisters: No We're not.

Charisma: Please I need to talk with them.

Dipper: Fine.

[Dipper and Mabel leave]

Charisma: Girls I think Dipper has something hiding.

Grace: Are you sure?

Charisma: Yes but when we are eating our cupcakes we can say we need to use the barthroom but instead we will be look in Dipper's room and look for something.

Jancie: Can we tell them about us you know minks?

Charisma: No we can not tell them about us being minks, shape- shifters, angels, wizards, monster hunters, fariys, agents, vampires, singers, dancers, and fighters because they can kill us, eat us, experment us, or use our fur.

Charisma: Ok you guys can come now.

[Dipper and Mabel came back down]

Dipper: Sooo what were you guys talking about?

Charisma: Oh we were talking about our brother.

Mabel:[excited] How old is your brother?

Charisma: He is 22 years old .

Dipper:[Looks at Charisma and stares into her eyes]

Charisma:[Looks away from Dipper and took out her phone and showed them a picture of them in their human forms in Australia and puts the phone away.]

Charisma: Ya so about the cupcakes?

_[__**Note**_the shape shifter part only in huge wolves like in _**Twilght**__]_


	4. Chapter 4

Charisma: How long until the cupcakes are done?

Mabel: Still about 7 minutes.

Charisma: [Glances at messy table] How about we clean up everything.

[The girls start to clean up, Dipper still stares at Charisma suspiciously but not her sisters.]

[7 minutes later, they were eating some of the cupcakes. Mabel offers one to Dipper but he declines]

Dipper: Ok, so obviously I'm asking the wrong questions. Could you guys at least tell us where you girls are from? Or why you girls are here?

[The girls stares blankly out the window, and continues eating their cupcakes.]

Charisma:[gets up from chair] Sorry guys, but I think I'm getting a little sick with my girls. [ Pretends runs to the restroom with her sisters but instead they went into Dipper and Mabel's room]

[In the room]

Charisma: Ok girls us look.

[They started looking around Dipper and Mabel's room]

[Meanwhile downstairs]

[About 2 mintes later, someone rings the door bell, Stan answers. On the porch are the two agents]

Stan: [Grunts] Who are you? What do you want?

Agent 1: [Holds up ID, with the name Jerry Boulder] We're from the FBI. Have you seen these girls? [Hold up photograph of Charisma and her sisters]

Stan: No. Wait, is there, I dunno, some sort of cash reward thing on them or? [Grunts again, scratches his ear]

Agent 2: Yeah, isn't there like a $10000 reward or something?

Agent Jerry: [Glances back] Yes. [Turns back towards Stan] Keep an eye out for them.

Stan: [Spits] Can do.

Agent 2: Wait, we should do a scan of the area, too.

Agent Jerry: Agreed. [To Stan] Is there anyone else here that I could talk to, anyone else that might have seen them?

Stan: Well, there's Soos, and my great niece and nephew, but I wouldn't bother talking to them. They all have overactive imaginations. Sheesh. [Allows agents inside]

Stan: [Entering kitchen] All right! These guys are gonna come in and ask you personal questions and sort through all your personal stuff!

Dipper: What?!

[The two agents come in. Mabel rushes over to them]

Mabel: You guys want cupcakes?

[Agent Jerry declines, and Agent two grabs one and starts eating it.]

Dipper:[To Stan] What do they want?

Stan: [Mouthful of cupcake] mmph, somefn bout soe grls. [leaves]

[Dipper turns back to look at the Agents]

Agent Jerry: [to Agent 2] Stay here and ask them questions, I'm gonna have a look around.

Agent 2:[Nods, once Jerry leaves, looks at twins. Pulls out photograph, mouth also full of cupcake] Haf oo feen thse grls?

Mabel: What?

Dipper: [Recognizes the photo and glares at it] What's it to you?

Agent 2: [Swallowing cupcake] We've been following them for a while, after the an incident.

Dipper: What type of incident? I've never even heard of that. [Suspicious glance at Agent Jerry, who's still touring the Shack.]

Agent 2: Well I'm not too surprised you didn't know about it.

Dipper: So what happened?

Agent 2: Can't tell.[Glances around nervously]

Agent Jerry:[Calling from somewhere else in the Shack] Hey I need you to scan the place.

Agent Jerry: Then come up here and start scanning!

Agent 2: Coming! [Picks up a device and runs upstairs]

Mabel: What was that all about?

Dipper: [Grabs Mabel and starts heading up stairs] We're gonna find out what is happening!


	5. Chapter 5

[The twins proceed to follow the agents. The energy detector occasionally makes an annoying beeping noise.]

Dipper: [To Agent Jerry] Can't you explain any of this to us. Being an FBI agent doesn't exactly give you permission to root through all our stuff.

Agent Jerry: Well, we got word from Paris, France recently about a stolen artifact.

Dipper: And why are these supposedly related?

Agent Jerry: Because these girls were seen at each spot where activity was reported. And they had been spotted at Paris a few weeks before officials noticed that something was up.

Dipper: Soooo... you're basically just trying to do an errand for France?

Agent Jerry: Well, no.

Agent 2: No sign of them can we leave

Agent Jerry: Fine, but we still need to be on the lookout for those girls.

[The agents leave.]

Dipper: Wait, where _are the_ girls?

Mabel: I think they went to the restroom.

Dipper: There's no way that they stolen an artifact.

[Meanwhile in the room.]

Charisma: There is nothing I going downstairs you guys keep checking intill I call you.

[Charisma leaves the room and went downstairs.]

Charisma: Hey, guys my sisters are still in the bathroom. Did I miss anything?

[Dipper glares at her.]

Dipper: Everything, you missed _everything_.


	6. Chapter 6

Charisma: [Sigh] Listen I know you don't trust us. I'm weird, I don't explain things. I understand. It's just, I _want_ you to trust us.

Dipper:[muttered] I don't think this conversation is helping.

Charisma: There is alot of stuff you guys need to know but we should be leaving now. Girls we need to go Now.

[Her sisters leave the room and came to the kitchen]

Didi: What's happening sis?

Charisma: Nothing. We have to leave.

Grace: Why?

[Charisma glaries at Dipper and Mabel]

Charisma: No reason but we really have to leave.

Charisma's sisters: Ok. Bye.

Charisma: Bye Dipper and bye Mabel.

[They leave]

Dipper: We are going to find them.

[Dipper leaves]

Mabel: DIPPER WAIT!

[Mabel leaves to.]

[In the woods]

Jancie: Hey Cat where are we going?

Charisma: We are going back to the trailer.

[Dipper found them by the trailer and Mabel finally caught up]

[All of a studden the creature came be behind Charisma and her sisters]

Dipper and Mabel: YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!

Charisma and her sisters: Huh?

[Charisma and her sisters see the creature and scream]

[The creature heard Mabel and Dipper and started to run them. Dipper and Mabel scream but they remember it was trapped but the but the creature tryed to rip the chain off and it ripped off. They ran but the creature was fast it grabbed Mabel and Dipper and it open it's mouth and ate them]

[The girls had a plan to save them]

Charisma and her sisters: HEY! THERE CREATURE LET OUR FRIENDS GO.

[The creature ran after them]

[The creature grabbed them and ate them]

Charisma: Heh hi you...guys.

Dipper: Uh Charisma why did you get eaten?

Charisma: This is part of the plan.

[Charisma took out something it was a feather]

Dipper: [faceplam] A feather really?

Charisma: Hey I told you it was part of the plan.

[Charisma used the feather and the creature coughed up them]

[The tree somehow had falled to the creature and it died]

Dipper: Hey Charisma where's your sister Jancie?

Charisma: That's the plan.

Jancie: I'm right here.

Charisma: I made a plan that we [points to her sisters but not Janice] get eaten and I use a feather so that the creature can cough us up and Jancie to cut down the tree so we can stop the creature or whatevs.

Dipper: Nice thinking Charisma.

Charisma: Thanks man. [playful puches Dipper]

Grace: Group hug.

[The sisters hugged and they ran over to Mabel and Dipper hugged Mabel and Dipper to]

[They went back to the Shack but Stan saw the girls]

Stan: Get over here you 12 girls.

[Stan runs to them and the girls ran]

[Stan coners them but Dipper and Mabel stop Stan]

Dipper and Mabel: STOP GRUNKLE STAN! Do not take them.

Stan: KIDS grab them and we can call the people who came earlier today.

Mabel: No grunkle Stan.

Charisma: Please do not let them take us.

Stan: Oh yeah, why not!?

Charisma: [sigh] We did steal the arifact because of our friend. She wanted us to steal it. We stoled it but we found out it was just a prank. She was just using us to get the thing and destroy the world. We took it back and now she is trying to find us and the agents you guys saw earlier today. We have to save the world 3 times.

Stan: Ugh, FINE I would not take you girls in.

[Charisma and her sisters jumped up and down]

Charisma and her sisters: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Mabel: Hey grunkle Stan can they sleep over untill we give them a home?

Stan: Sure, but they have to work here.

[Mabel ran up to Charisma]

Mabel: Our grunkle Stan said sure but he wants you guys to work here.

Charisma: Kk.

Mabel: Dipper can you show Charisma and her sisters our rooms?

Dipper: Ok Mabel.

Dipper: You guys come up with me.

Charisma: Ok

[They head upstairs]

[Meanwhile downstairs]

[Mabel leave to tell Stan]

Mabel: They said sure.

Stan: Ok.

[Mabel leaves and heads upstairs]

Charisma: Nice but where can we sleep?

Mabel: I got 12 sleeping bags here.

[Mabel takes out the sleeping bags and gives it to the girls]

Charisma: Thanks.

Mabel: Your welcome.

Stan: [calling from his bedroom] KIDS GO TO SLEEP!

Charisma: Ok.

[Charisma and her sisters opened up their sleeping bags and went to bed]

[At 11 P.M. everyone was asleep but Charisma woke up because she forgot to do something. Charisma went to her backpack and got her computer and it said "See Charisma Blog"]

Charisma: [Thought and typed her computer]

_My sisters and I made new friends today. Their names are Mabel and Dipper._

_They are humans. I wish I can tell them I am a white mink but I cannot because I need to trust them. If I tell them they might eat us but if they don't do that stuff to us I will be so happy. If I trust them I can tell them all of my sercets, but I told them why I stoled the actifact. I hope they can trust us. _

[Charisma shut down her computer slowlyso that she can not wake up anyone she tip-toed down to her sleeping bag and she fell asleep]

**THE END. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.** **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW. BUT NEXT CHAPTER MY OCS.**


	7. My Ocs

Name: Charisma Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 12

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, alpha of her own pack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, mermaid, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, shy, funny, sassy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly, smart, sweet, and stuck up

Special abilities: Alpha voice, Superior hearing, superior strenght, great eyesight, and superior speed

Hair and tail: Red velvet

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is the last white wolf. She is 6 feet tall. She is also the fastest and second largest. She soon grows larger than her brother.

Name: Grace Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 6

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, mermaid, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown and black [mixed together]

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 4 feet tall

Name: Didi Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 12

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, mermaid, a angel, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 5 feet tall

Name: Alyssa Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 13

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, mermaid, a angel, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire , a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown and light brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 5 feet tall.

Name: Glisselle Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 12

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, mermaid, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 5 feet tall

Name: Janice Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 13

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, mermaid, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 5 feet tall

Name: Paulina Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 11

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, mermaid, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 4 feet tall

Name: Natalie Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 12

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, a wizard, mermaid, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 5 feet tall

Name: Erykah Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 13

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, mermaid, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 5 feet tall

Name: Alexandra Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 12

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, mermaid, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 5 feet tall

Name: Layla Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 4

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, mermaid, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent ,a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 3 feet tall.

Name: Valerie Mink

Sex: Female

Age: 12

Occupations: Part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, a angel, mermaid, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf she is grey and she is 5 feet tall

Name: Spencer Mink

Sex: Male

Age: 22

Occupations: [Going to be ( Later)]part time employee of the Mystey Shack, singer, dancer, and a fighter

Species: a shape- shifter, mermaid, a angel, a wizard, a monster hunter, a fariy, an agent, a vampire, a mink, a singer, a dancer, and a fighter

Personality: Crazy, cool, kind, gentle, playful, caring, loving, fun, talented, friendly and sweet

Hair and tail: Brown

Fur: White

Wolf Form:

As a wolf he is a grey wolf and he is 7 feet tall.

[Notes]

1. They are a family.

2. Spencer will be in Gravity Falls soon.

3. The girls are in a singing group called the Musicettes.

4. When they go into town, or cities they use their human form so people don't find out their scerets.

_**Story Facts:**_

1. In **The Hidden **the music group is the same name and members


End file.
